Saving a broken heart
by DeabraHart
Summary: He's the greatest hero of all time, always saving the world. Everyone loves him, but WHO REALLY loves him? He's not just a man in a cape, he's a man with a way too big heart. And his heart is bleeding. Will someone see the pain in his eyes and saves him?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi! I'm really sorry but I tried to get a beta for this story and after over a month without news I decided to post it without beta. So if you want o beta my story just let me knoe I'll be more than happy to get one! **

**Now this story is set right after Superman's return. It covers over 6 years and it's a reveal story, so if you don't like the reveal thing, you should pass to the other story. Other thing I bring some new characters in this story, but I try to keep them realistic and so do I for the original characters. **

**I hope you'll like it as much as I loved to write it. Just to let you know the first 2 chapters are ready to be online, the third one is coming soon. I don't know how much chapter there's gonna be, but the last one (the end) is already written. So I know exacly where I want to go, and how :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- set six years after his return…<p>

Richard White is sitting at the table, looking at the latest pictures that Jimmy has took. Jimmy Olsen as become one of the very best photographer and Richard could only thank his uncle for the choices he had made by hiring him several years ago. The photographs covered half of the table. It was all pictures of the man of steel, saving from a certain death, dozens of passers, by catching a flying truck that lost control, making barrels and barreling full speed toward a tourist area. The photos were simply amazing. Despite the years that have passed since his return, and despite the fact that he had met him several times over the years, Richard was always surprised by the dedication and strength of Superman. For a time, in the first weeks of his return to Earth, Richard had envied the man of steel, but over time the envy had become of respect and even appreciation.

Several things had changed over the years. Perry White retired last year. Richard had been promoted, editor in chief, promotion rewarding but exhausting. He finally married Lois, the woman of his life. Yes, many things had changed in 6 years.

The pictures spread out before him, gave him a hard time. He hesitated between several. He decides to put aside those who do not give him a 100% satisfaction. After this first appraisal, it still remained 12 of them, all as good as each other. There were big shots well framed and wider view, revealing the gravity of the situation avoided. Unable to choose, he decided to seek the advice of Lois. Picking up the stack of photo, he goes to the office where Lois is in the midst of writing the article in which Richard will insert the photos. He stretches his neck to read the screen, but he only has time to read the title 'Catastrophe averted, Superman saves the day! "Before the screen closes.

Lois: You know darling I do not like you to read my articles before I am ready to give them to you.

Richard: I know, but I always look forward to reading your articles, it's stronger than me ...

Lois: Can I help you?

Richard: Actually, yes. I hesitate between these photos to attach to your article. I have already sorted but now I'm stuck.

Lois took the pictures in his hands. She looks at the first carefully, then removal. The second is a close view, she looks at it carefully and removal over another. She looks closely to the penultimate photo. Her gaze froze and her hands clenched on the lastest photo. Holding in his hands the front of the truck, Superman surrounded by tourists still in shock to have avoided certain death, filed the truck gently. Lois suddenly take all the photos and quickly looked likely seeking a few things on each. Having toured the pile, she shook her head and repeated the pictures turn even faster.

Richard: Lois, what is it?

Lois stood up and without answering, runs at a rapid pace toward the door, Richard follows her not understanding what is happening. Following her outside he hears Lois growling between her teeth, 'It better be a joke , Flyboy, because I'll tear the skin from your bone without Kryptonite! "Richard has no time to ask again what is wrong with that Lois starts to scream.

Lois: Superman! SUPERMAN! Show up!

Richard laid his hand on her shoulder trying to calm her. But all the sudden, the man of steel was right in front of them. Superman lands some feet away from Lois and Richard. He knows Lois well enough to know that she is angry. He looks at Richard trying to understand. Richard shrugged his shoulders, indicating that he does not understand either the anger of his wife.

Lois: Tell me it's a joke!

She hands him the stack of photo. Superman takes it and looks at the first photo. His eyes sought the source of the problem. Then it jumps to his eyes. He foolishly believed to have a few weeks before that she find out, but it was underestimated Lois Lane. He sighed and gave him back the photos.

Superman: No Lois ...

Lois's eyes travels on him. The anger that twisted Lois's face disappeared, replaced by a profound sadness and grief.

Lois: But ... since when?

Richard: Dare to explains what's happenning here?

Superman: Lois wants to know since when I'm married ...

Richard looked surprised at the man in red standing before him. Indeed, he sees at his finger a golden band. Richard turns to Lois. She had seen this tiny detail in a few seconds, while he was watching the same pictures for almost an hour without seeing anything. Even the watchful eye of Jimmy had seen nothing.

Lois: You had promises me that I'll be the first to know if this happens ...

Superman: I'm sorry Lois, but things have changed since then.

Lois bit her thumb nail, that deaf anger boiling within her, was about to blow, but she try to contain herself.

Lois: But nobody told me about your marriage ... People had to see you, the priest ...

Superman looked down a moment. When he looked up, Richard saw in his eyes a glimmer of fear and apprehension.

Superman: I am not married under the name of Superman, since you know this is not my real name given that you have named me like that.

Lois: But still ... you do not pass unnoticed.

She pointed his blue suit with the red and yellow emblem.

Superman: For sure the suit does not go unnoticed ... But Lois, the suit does comes off, I only wear it for the rescue, the rest of the time, I ... I'm like Richard. A normal man, with a normal job, a mortgage, shore, ...

Richard holds his breath. The idea that Superman has a dual identity had already crossed his mind, but he never look further. Now he wondered what would become this information in the hands of Lois Lane. He did not see the face of his wife, but when she finally spoke her voice was filled with tears.

Lois: Why did you never told me ...? You did not trust me, after all that we been trough...

Superman laid a hand on her shoulder.

Superman: It's not a question of trust Lois ... You knew everything, once. But that knowledge makes you sick. You were very depressed and unhappy.

Lois: But how is it that I do not remember anything?

Superman: I erase this information from your memory ... I ... I did what I could to spare you from pain. I loved you and wanted, above all, your happiness.

Lois: You erased ... That's why I have no recollection of the making of Jason.

Superman approved head gently.

Lois: You said you loved me ... past time ...

Superman: Lois ... You're happy now. You're married to a kind and generous man and you have 2 adorable childrens. You do not need to know whether or not I still love you.

Richard could not help blushing knowing that Superman never lies, and that claim could only be what he really thought. He was surprised that the man of steel think this of him, he thought he would hate to have him forever delights Lois.

Lois: I am the mother of your son and I may never know who you really are, are I?

Superman: Your happiness should not be tarnished by what could have been Lois. Maybe one day you will know again ... But this is not my intention right now.

Lois: What did you intend to do now?

Superman: I'll go get my wife to enjoy the rest of our honeymoon.

Lois: Oh! So it is very recent ...

Superman: Yes ... and I promised her I would not be long gone.

Richard felt that this whole thing bothered Lois. He knew that Lois had always loved the man of steel and sometimes he wondered if this love was really over. But now, he could easily see the love she had for Superman oozed from every pore of her skin.

Lois: Are you happy at least?

Superman: Yes, more than I'll never have believed possible since ... since your marriage.

Richard felt bad.

Richard: Congratulations!

He held out his hand towards the man of steel. Superman took it without the slightest hesitation and shook it, a shy smile lit up his face. Lois pulled herself together for a moment.

Lois: Yes ... um ... congratulations!

She walked slowly and kissed the cheeks of Superman. At that moment, Richard knew that on each sides, love was always present and always powerful. A wave of jealousy crossed his heart, then he pulled himself together. Superman bowed and rose into the air slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I post the second chapter right now so you can have a better look at the story. From this chapter the story will go from the end of the movie to 6 years later following time. So hope you enjoyed the first one and that you'll like the second one.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Set right after the movie ...<p>

Lois had just said goodbye to Superman. She had felt afraid for him. Lying in his hospital bed in a deep coma, she had thought she never gone see him again. Now she knew he was safe, she could concentrate on her present. She went inside, to Jason's room. She tucked him again and kissed him before joining Richard in their room. Richard had sat on their bed and was reading one of the administrative papers of the Daily Planet.

Lois: Richard, we need to talk…

Richard looked up at her. He filed the papers on the bed before taking her hands in his. He suspects that she wants to tell him that she cannot stay with him anymore, that her heart beats only for Superman.

Laws: I have something important to say to you.

Richard: You're gonna leave me right?

Lois: No ... not at all Richard ... I'm afraid it would rather be you that will leave me when you will know.

Richard's heart sank.

Lois: When we were on the Gertrude, a man of Lex was trying to kill me.. but…but Jason saved me.

Richard: Jason ... But ...

Lois: I told you that the real father of Jason was an old flamme...

In Richard's mind who turned at full speed, the ramifications were already done.

Richard: Jason is normal ... he is so fragile ...

Lois: He had thrown a grand piano across the room to stop the man who was beating me up. The piano was a wreck.

Richard could hardly believe what he heard. Of course, when he met Lois, he knew that the child growing inside her was not his. He fell in love with Lois Lane before he even know who she was. He joined the Daily Planet to meet his uncle who had offered him a very good senior position. He have saw this beautiful brunette and his heart had missed a beat. Then he had notice her little round belly full of life. He had a twinge of heart on sight. Then her uncle had introduce to him the famous Mad Dog Lane. She had smiled to him.

_Richard: Congratulations to you and your husband for your unborn baby miss Lane._

_Lois: Oh I'm not married Mr. White. The father of this child left me ..._

_Richard: Oh I am sorry ... I should have held my tongue… But please call me Richard._

_Lois: It's ok , Richard, you couldn't know and it doesn't matter._

_Later that day, he invited Lois to eat and she had to accept. During dinner, she had to explain that the child's father, a difficult relationship, had disappeared without a trace. He had invited her several days in a row to eat and go out. After a week, Lois had been clear with him. Even thought she had fall for the handsome man that Richard was, she couldn't let him continu this way._

_Lois: Richard, I appreciate your company, but a handsome man like you should seek the company of a young woman... I'm not …_

_Richard: The fact that you are expecting a child does not bother me ... This child will need a father, and if you agree, I would like to be his ..._

_Lois: I cannot accept Richard ... It's too generous._

_Richard: Listen Lois, I ... I love you and seriously I would like to have you in my life and your child I will do mine._

_Lois: I love you too ... You're a good man and is very rare! But are you sure of it…_

_Two months later, Lois moved in with him. They had just finished painting the baby's room when Lois went into labor. After 14 hours of pain, Jason, tiny and fragile, was born. A Breath of unconditional love fills the heart of Richard. He still remembers having tought for a moment if this little baby blue eyes was Superman's son. Shortly after his birth, doctors had took their baby to put him in the incubator because his lungs did not work enough to keep him alive. The first few months of Jason had been filled with tears and fears. They have feared for his life so often that the mere possibility that Jason has Superman genes has definitely left his mind._ Now the truth hit him like a truck.

Beside him, Lois had to start biting nails signs of an intense internal debate.

Lois: I understand you want to leave me... But just know that I love you ...

Richard: Is that what you want? That I leave you? Will you return with him, now that he is back?

Lois: No, too much has changed. I am no longer the same that I was 5 years ago and I have to think about Jason. My life is with you and I love you!

Richard: Are you saying this only because you do not know if he will survive or not ... to keep me in case?

Lois: No Richard. Superman is gone from the hospital. He came to see me a few moments ago. I told you all this because I do not want any secrets between us ... If we want to get married, I wish we did in full knowledge of each others.

Richard: get married ...

Lois: Yes, I thought that August 18 would be a good date, because it will be our 5 years together anniversary...

Richard: Are you sure that's what you want. I do not want to marry you if your heart beats for another.

Lois: I will be honest with you. Superman is and will remain dear to my heart. But you're real and he is unreachable. I will always love him, he remains the father of my son but you are more important.

Richard: How do you do to be sure you will not leave me for him in some day ...

Lois: You're the man of my life and even if not biological, you are the father of my son, and I do not want to redo the same error.

Richard: The same error?

Lois: Yes, I want that this child come into the world with his real father beside me ...

Lois laid her hand on her belly.

Lois: This child shouldn't suffer from my past mistakes, just like you have. I want it to be happy and I want to marry you and live by your side until death do us part.

Richard took her in his arms, kissing her passionately. In the starry night, Richard and Lois made love twice, promising each other the most beautiful wedding.


End file.
